realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
The Science of Magyk - Chapter 3: Types of Magyk
''Summary'' In Realm of Magyk , Kael can come across a lore entry entitled '''The Science of Magyk - Chapter 3: Types of Magyk' by an unknown author, which goes as follows.'' ''Lore'' "This chapter deals with, as the name suggests, the types of magyk which are known to magykologists. Rather than dealing with the manifestations of magyk, dealt with in later chapters, it deals instead with the sources of magykal power, of which there are four types. Magyk, as is commonly known, is created through a caster's drawing upon of a magykal source. The most common source of magykal energy is the world's magykal field. Casters can draw from the field's immense power and hence perform powerful magyks without much physical exhaustion. Where the magykal field is stronger, the less exhausting the spell casting process is and the more powerful the magyk produced is. Some objects create their own magykal field and hence can be used as a source of magykal energy, perhaps even to those unable otherwise to perform magyk. These types of magyk, because they draw on an external source in the environment, are known as environmental magyks. Another type of magyk relies on the power of the gods themselves. Although the Banishment stops the gods from directly performing magyk, their magykal energies can still be transferred to those they choose. Hence, many priests and champions of deities are gifted with magykal abilities, regardless of their natural magykal abilities. Magyk drawn from the gods is generally less tiring than that of environmental magyks. It has been theorised by some that this transfer of magykal energy is a two way system in which the gods draw power, mainly that of belief, from a subject. This type of magyk is aptly named, divine magyk. A rare type of magyk is that of soul magyks, where a caster's soul itself is a source of magykal energy. Naturally, it is a difficult source to tap into and leaves the caster permanently weakened, explaining its rarity. It does allow, however, for extremely powerful magyks not normally possible. The fourth and final type of magykal source is from other planes. Extraplanar magyk, as it is known, is essentially environmental magyk, but drawing from another dimension. Naturally, this is the hardest magykal source to tap into and is life-threateningly exhausting. The magykal energy not only has to be tapped by the caster, but then has to be transported through the very fabric of reality. Many would assume this would therefore be inneficient, but the process of swapping dimension, known as 'transdimensional transition', somehow augments the magykal energy, defying energy conservation laws and allowing for tremendously powerful spells. Many famous rifts in the magykal field have their origins in this extraplanar magyk. It is suspected that the legendary gatestones are manifested examples of extraplanar magyk. It also is theorised that Gatestones serve as focuses for the chaotic extraplanar magykal energy, allowing it to be directed into a specific purpose (such as opening an extraplanar portal), as this would explain why Kativa has such an interest in obtaining Gatestones, rather than just using extraplanar magyk to open a portal." Category:Lore Entry Category:Magyk